


Heat

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [38]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omorashi, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: As the title implies.





	1. Chapter 1

When Masaya is woken up in the rather early in the morning, it is by his wife, fully transformed and very affectionate, rubbing up against him. It takes him a moment to completely come to his senses, but when he does, he notices that she is completely naked, and that the panties and nightie she wore to sleep the night before are now gone. The next thing that he notices is that she is absolutely burning up with fever, her skin much otter than usual against him.

“Are you okay?” he asks. “Are you feeling sick?”

“No,” she murmurs, her voice sounding needier than he can remember it sounding in quite some time. She pushes him onto his back and wastes no time in pulling his morning wood out from the fly of his boxers. “I just need you inside of me right now!” And then she sinks down on top of him, impaling herself without hesitation and letting out a cry of both pleasure and relief.

She begins to ride him almost aggressively, and it doesn’t take Masaya too long to figure out that his wife of nearly two years is in heat now, and that she can’t help but try to work out her frustration as efficiently as possible. He grabs her hips to keep her steady and begins thrusting up into her quickly, trying to give her the cream that she wants so much, as fast as possible. The two work together in tandem, her moans sounding more like yowls from time to time, but neither are in the right frame of mind to be too concerned about all the noise that she’s making, and they’re sure that the kittens won’t wake up.

It doesn’t take him long, with her trying so hard to get him there, to shoot up inside of her, and Ichigo is right there with him, howling animalistically as they come together. Ichigo trembles until it comes to a stop, and she collapses on top of him, satisfied for the moment, purring against his chest. By now he knows that that means she had a very good fuck, and he gently pets her head while he holds her close.

However, their relaxation doesn’t last for long as she soon begins to fidget on top of him. An entirely different need makes itself known to her, now that her desires aren’t clouding her thoughts. Blushing, she looks at him and says, “I’ve been neglecting my bladder to milk your cream and now...I don’t know if I can stand up without losing it.”

“So, my little strawberry needs her litter box, then?” he asks with grin. He wastes no time in standing up with her, wrapping her limbs around him so that he can carry her to their bathroom, but rather than sitting her down on the toilet or letting her use the litter box that has become a regular part of her pet play- especially since her inner kitten often has her forgetting her bladder- he instead carries her into the shower with him.

She can feel him growing hard again within her, but he pulls out just long enough to let his boxers drop and to kick them out of the shower before turning on the hot water and pushing back inside of her, not giving her a chance to ask him what he’s doing. Masaya begins to roughly fuck her against the wall, and her heat begins to flare up again, but even so, the sound of running water is torture to her, and enough to remind her that she has other needs to worry about right now.

“I thought you said you were taking me to my litter box,” she whines. “You know how bad I have to…”

“My naughty kitty should have thought about that before seducing me so early in the morning,” he replies, aiming a powerful thrust at her bladder. She winces at that, while he smiles fondly, glad that enough time has passed that he’s able to call her his kitty without her being reminded of more negative time.

As much as she wants to further protest her need, her heat once again begins to overwhelm her, causing her other needs to fall to the back burner. All she wants is for him to fuck her until he comes inside of her, and then do it again and again and again, because that’s what her instincts cry out for. It’s far from her first heat, but every time, it is just as intense, and just as overwhelming, and no matter what they do, she can never get enough of him.

So even though she knows that her bladder isn’t going to be able to withstand much more of this, she has absolutely no desire to stop any time soon. She lets out moans of pleasure that become more and more catlike as he goes, and he continues driving powerful thrusts into her, hitting her bladder harder and harder each time. Like this, it isn’t long before she can feel her pleasure reaching its peak, but she refuses to give in before him. Some primal part of her insists that if she doesn’t make sure he comes before her, then he could pull out and stop as soon as she was done.

So she holds on and she endures, moaning against his ear, so close to her limit now that she can barely take it. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, she feels him growing close, and when he erupts inside of her, filling her with his cream, she is right there with him, her orgasm causing her bladder to fail at last, her pee gushing onto both of them, though it is quickly washed away by the shower.

The two of them take time to recover and to clean up, and while they do,  Masaya thinks about the fact that, if past experience is anything to go off of, Ichigo is going to need a lot of alone time with him, and since it’s the middle of the summer, it’s hard to get that with their kittens running around.

Telling her this, he says, “I think we need to do something about that, so my little strawberry can get all the attention she needs without any interruption.”

“Really?” Her eyes are already sparkling with excitement. “What are we going to do?”

“I was thinking we could get somebody to watch them while you and I spend some quality time together and take a trip to the stream,” he replies, and her eyes begin sparkling even more, as she considers all the possibilities for their day alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo is hardly wearing anything more than her pastel pink bathrobe as she prepares breakfast for her family, the scent of food luring her pajama clad children out of their rooms. Meanwhile, Masaya is on the phone with Lettuce and Pai, as they’re the only couple they know without children, and therefore the best to ask for some extended babysitting. He hangs up as all the kittens sit down at the table, ready to eat.

“I’ve got some good news,” he says, during breakfast. “Your aunt Lettuce and Uncle Pai will be here soon to pick you all up.”

Though their children are still just starting to wake up, they begin to grow excited, knowing that they’ll be spending the day doing something different. However, they’re also aware that something is off, and Rubus sniffs the air before asking, “Is mama in heat?”

In most regards, they are all normal ten year olds, but the fact that they’ve all experienced their own matting seasons means that they’re more aware of these things than others their age would be. Now, Ichigo can tell that her sons are showing signs of pheromone exposure, and she’s relieved that none of her daughters are showing signs of their own heats, and she knows that there is no point in denying it.

“I am,” she admits, “but shame on you for asking such a rude question during breakfast!”

Masaya and Ichigo have long since given up and trying to prevent their children from playing more grown up games with one another, as it felt more and more like a lost cause, but they’re grateful that Ryou and Pai managed to create subdermal implants for the girls, so that they don’t have to worry about remembering to take pills. They both hope that, when the children grow, they’ll be able to find suitable lovers outside of their own litter. When it comes time to clear away the plates, the kittens run off to get dressed, and are ready when Lettuce and Pai arrive to pick them up.

“I have to warn you, the boys have noticed I’m in heat, and the period between mine and my girls’ is getting shorter,” she says. “They might be set off by me while they’re gone, so…”

“There’s nothing to worry about,” Lettuce assures her. “Your kittens are going to be in very good hands.” She’s close to having a double doctorate in pediatrics and xenobiology, and Pai is one of the most knowledgeable people, where Mew biology is concerned.

“And we have Ryou on speed dial,” he adds. “Your children when be in good hands.”

Ichigo nods at last and says, “I know, you’re right. I just wanted to warn you, in case things get a little...hectic.”

The kittens come running up, saying, “Is it time to go yet?” or “Can we leave now?” or other such things, and Ichigo smiles and nods.

“Alright, make sure you behave yourselves for your aunt and uncle,” she says.

“We’ll see you later on,” adds Masaya, as they see their children off. “Thank you both for taking them on such short notice.”

“It’s really no trouble at all,” Lettuce insists. “Just let us know when you want us to bring them back!”

Once all of them have left, Masaya goes back to their room to change into a pair of swim trunks, and when he returns, he says, “Remember our plans? We’re going to spend the day at the stream.”

Ichigo’s face brightening, her brief worry for her children drifting from her mind. She lets her pale pink bathrobe fall to the floor, revealing the hot pink bikini that she is wearing beneath it, one that has a hole in the back of the bottoms that her tail sticks out of, flicking around excitedly. She sways her hips seductively, giving him an inviting look as if begging him to fuck her right then and there, but of course, they’re both going to wait until they get to the stream to have their private, fun day together.

Still, the sight of her like that is almost too much for Masaya to bear, and it’s all he can do to be the responsible one and pack some essentials for the day. By the time he’s ready, she’s walking out the door, already on all fours, with the same sway to her hips and tail, and he can see that she’s already soaked through the crotch of her bikini, and he can feel himself growing hard in anticipation of their fun, though he doesn’t comment on it.

Once the door closes behind them, she suddenly turns to him and gives him a wink, saying, “Catch me if you can!” And then she scampers off quickly, heading down the path that leaves to the stream. Masaya breaks into a run after her, and though she doesn’t go so fast that he can’t keep up with her at his regular human pace, whenever he gets too close to catching her, she darts forward quickly, her inhuman abilities quickly putting her back out of reach.

She never lets him catch her throughout their entire run, and in no time at all, the two of them have reached the stream. Only then does she slow down enough that he’s able to come up behind her, capturing her in a hug. While he has her in his grasp, he gets sunscreen out of the bag to apply it to her, murmuring, “I don’t want you turning as red as a strawberry today.”

She lays down on her stomach, purring loudly as she relaxes, letting him apply the cool lotion to her back. By now, she knows she has to be patient while every inch of her is covered thoroughly, lest she end up getting burnt terribly, as she knows how sensitive her pale skin is. However, there is nothing unpleasant about Masaya rubbing it onto her, and he turns into more of a massage, which leaves her in absolute heaven.

Having him touch her like this causes her to stir, and though she tries to resist the demands of her reproductive organs as much as she can, there isn’t much she can do, having him so close when she’s this much in need. Letting out a loud mewl, she arches her back and lifts her butt, demanding his attention. Masaya grins to himself, glad that it’s already begun.


	3. Chapter 3

He wastes no time in pulling the crotch of her bikini aside, pushing inside of her and holding onto her hips as best as he can with his hands still slick, and he’s met with a loud moan of delight in response. Ichigo grinds her hips back, working against him and pulling him deeper, letting her animalistic side win over completely as her husband fucks her kitty style.

She’s wanted him terribly this whole time, but done everything in her power to hold back until they were here, but resisting him while he put her sunscreen on her proved to be too much. With all the anticipation, she is pushed close very quickly, and Masaya is pushed closer each time he feels her twitch and tighten around him, knowing that her orgasm is just seconds away.

Each moan becomes louder and louder, more and more catlike, until she’s howling with excitement. When she finally reaches her orgasm, her cry echoes around them, and even as he joins her, overwhelmed by his own pleasure, Masaya still has the time to think about how lucky they are that they’re pretty secluded out here, where she can be as loud as she needs to be at times like these.

When she comes down from her climax, she lets out a sigh of relief, and Masaya slowly pulls out of her. Ichigo straightens out her back and darts of, laughing as she begins to run through the stream, frolicking with Masaya following along behind her. She loses herself in her play, letting out her inner kitten as the two of them run about through the water, splashing and having more fun than they have in a long time. It isn’t often that they get to be alone together like this, and they want to make the most of it.

She keeps this up for quite some time, until she is suddenly overwhelmed by the simple fact that her husband is right there with her, and then she begins to lose herself to her animal urges yet again. Suddenly rounding on him, she clings to him, mewling as she wraps her arms and legs around his, rubbing her bikini clad pussy against the tent in his swimming trunks, letting her intentions be known.

“Alright, I know what you need,” he says with a chuckle, pulling her bikini aside again so that he can fuck her right then and there, pulling himself out of his trunks. He’s able to fully support her while he drives his hips into her, fucking her until she’s yowling once again, her nails digging into him where she holds him as she falls victim to her animal impulses.

By now, he’s more than used to getting scratched by her, and has rather come to enjoy it, so he doesn’t even wince as he keeps up his steady pace, and as she frantically grinds against him, doing everything she can to get him off. It doesn’t take long, of course, and soon enough, she’s throwing her head back in delight as she comes, and as he gives her another injection of his cream.

He gently sits her back down on shaky legs, and she slowly drops back down to all fours as she catches her breath, before bounding off again, already in the mood to play more. It’s like an oversized kitten playing with her human master, and the two of them are having so much fun together that it’s like being children again, and it’s easy to forget that they have a family and responsibilities, that they have anything outside of this moment. She splashes him and he splashes her back, and she feigns hissing at the contact with water only to turn around and splash him harder before breaking into a run, once again daring him to catch her.

Most of the time, she runs just out of his reach, but at one point, she slows down just enough that he’s able to catch her in the water, and when he does, she lets out a soft noise and he knows that she had her ulterior motives for letting him catch her this go around. She slowly lays down in the water, letting it drift around her, and he gets down on top of her so that he can fuck her again.

He holds the small of her back to make sure she doesn’t drift off or scrape against the bottom as she wraps her legs around him and pushes up, pulling his member inside of her. Masaya leans down to murmur, “This naughty little kitty just can’t get enough today, can she?”

Ichigo purrs playfully in response, grinding harder up against him to try to speed along the process. He begins thrusting faster in response to her urging, giving her more and more until she can’t take it anymore. The two of them have another shared climax, and it’s while they’re resting and recovering from it that her stomach growls, letting her know that it’s lunch time.

Still feeling more catlike than usual, Ichigo has no issue catching and filleting fish with her bare claws. While she eats hers raw, Masaya grills his on a camping stove he brought along with them. After lunch, they resume their play, alternating between splashing in the stream and him fucking her senseless, for the rest of the day until he finally manages to tire her out.

She lays down with her head in his lap, and her bikini is slowly stained as what’s left of his cream dribbles out of her, though she doesn’t even notice to comment on the waste. He looks up at the sky and says, “It’s nearly sunset, so are you ready to head back?”

“Yeah,” she says in a sleepy tone of voice. “I think I’m too tired to even move, though…”

Even though she isn’t being completely serious, that doesn’t stop him from picking her up and carrying her back to the house. While he’s carrying her, she says, “I think I’d like to have another litter.”

Kissing her on the forehead, he says, “If that’s what you want, then, once your heat is over, I’d be more than happy to take you to get your contraceptive taken out of your arm. And then, I’d love to put another litter of kittens in your belly.”

He carries her home and puts her to bed, prepared to be woken up as soon as she’s rested up enough that her instincts take her over, and looks forward to when her heat ends, only because he’s excited to start trying for another litter as well.


End file.
